I Want Candy
by slytheringerl
Summary: Hermione Granger starts a new life as she realises she has a sister in Hogwarts. Certain things starts to differ as she changes her house. A boy wins her heart, adventures begin. :R/R:
1. Lone At Feast

Chapter 1 = Lone at Feast  
~*~*  
  
Hermione Granger walked down the hallway, heading towards the Great Hall. She had a feeling that this year is going to be different from her last two years in Hogwarts.   
  
As she entered the Great Hall, everyone had already started on their feast. 'Great! I missed the sorting ceremony!' thought Hermione. She walked briskly down to the Gryffindor table and sat in between her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.   
  
Harry and Ron had already had a girlfriend. Harry and Ginny Weasley, Ron and Anne Robinson, a new girl in Gryffindor. They seemed too obseesed with their partners that they barely even notice Hermione. Hermione sighed, but all Harry and Ron did was said a quick 'hi' to her and got back to their partners. "Gits!" Hermione whispered under her breath.  
  
As the feast ended, Professor Albus Dumbledore announced that he wishes to see Hermione and Pansy Parkinson in his office immediately. Hermione looked up at the Slytherin table and looked at Pansy. She gave her a glare and both stood up and headed to the headmaster's office. As Hermione left the Great Hall, she realised that Harry and Ron seemed not to notice her leaving at all.  
  
~*~*Hermione's POV*~*~   
Harry and Ron are gits! They have not talked to mesince our arrival at Platform 9 3/4. It's just not fair! I can't blame Ginny, she badly need Harry to notice her since her first year, but Anne! She has loads of attention from the boys in Gryffindor! She's trying to steal Ron from me! AARRRGGGHH!!! Aren't the attention enough from her?!  
~*~*End of POV*~*~  
  
Hermione followed Professor Dumbledore with Pansy by her side, not surprisingly looking as confused. As they reached a huge Gargoyle, Professor Dumbledore whispered, "Caramel Cheese Fries" and the Gargoyle immediately stood aside to allow them to go up the winding stairs.   
  
They entered the office and Professor Dumbledore asked them to settle down and get comfortable.   
  
"Professor, why are we asked to come up here?" asked Pansy, knowing that she had not done anything silly to Hermione or anyone yet, just yet.  
  
"I was just getting to that, Miss Parkinson," said Professor Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye that made both Pansy and Hermione feel queasy. "There is an important matter that involves both of you."  
  
~*~* 


	2. A Slytherin From Gryffindor?

Chapter 2 = A Slytherin from Gryffindor?  
~*~*  
  
"Miss Parkinson, you have a sister," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I-I-I do? But who?" asked Pansy, with a hint of happiness in her voice.   
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded his head towards Hermione, who looked pretty shocked too.  
  
"Me? Parkinson's sister?" asked Hermione, turning red in disbelief.  
  
"Granger's my sister? But how could it be?"  
  
"Ah, yes, you see, Mr and Mrs Granger adopted Hermione from your parents after you were born. Your parents, Pansy, called her Candy, but Mrs Granger insists on changing your name to Hermione. Now, I would like to discuss this with you, Hermione, would you want to live with the Muggles or start a new life as a pureblood?"  
  
Hermione looked at Pansy and said, "I would love to start a new life with my sister," and smiled at Pansy, who was smiling at Hermione with pleading eyes. Pansy squealed with joy and gave Candy a bear hug. Tears ran down their slender cheeks.   
  
"This is the best day of my life," said Professor Dumbledore, as he smiled, "There's a few more things I would like to clarify with you, Candy."  
  
Pansy smiled knowingly. Professor Dumbledore continued, "You see, your real parents were actually deatheaters. Now. When they heard about the way you live with your fake parents, they decided to quit being Voldemort's followers. Voldemort tried to kill them, but his plan backfired. His powers killed himself instead. Voldemort, surprisingly, is dead. Thats all I want you to know. Wait, one more thing. You belong in Slytherin, not Gryffindor," finished Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Both Candy and Pansy squealed with joy and hugged Pansy once again. As they got out of the office, Candy and Pansy held hands and skipped along the hallway to the Slythein common room like little girls just found a lump of candies.  
  
They finally reached the common room. Pansy said the password to the portrait door, "Mudblood rule".  
  
Candy at first glared but finally got over it, 'I'm no longer a mudblood! I'm Candy Parkinson!' though Candy to herself.  
  
The portrait stared at Candy for a moment, before opening up. Candy nervously walked in and looked around. The colours in the room were green and black. It looks quite creepy, but Candy liked it. She realized that she got many stares from the other Slytherins in there at that time.   
  
"Welcome to the Sl-" Pansy said, but was cut in by someone's rude interruption.  
  
"HEY!!" 


	3. Shocks

Chapter 3 = Shocks   
~*~*  
  
"Hey!!"   
  
Candy and Pansy both looked around to see Draco Malfoy looking furious at the sight of Candy in his common room. Candy smirked like Pansy always do. Draco, amazed, has a funny feeling that something's not right.   
  
~*~*Draco's POV*~*~  
  
Something's going on here! What is that mudblood Granger doing here? She's not supposed to be here! She's not allowed in here! A Gryffindork is never allowed in a Slytherin common room! Furthermore a mudblood!  
  
~*~*End of POV*~*~  
  
"What are you doing here, Granger?!" asked Draco furiously.  
  
"I'm not a Granger, Draco Malfoy! I'm a Parkinson for your information," said Candy sweetly.  
  
"What do you mean, Mudblood?"   
  
"She's my sister! And she's now a Slytherin!" cut in Pansy, "And her name is Candy Parkinson. Be nice, you guys."  
  
"Fine! It's great, though, having a new Slytherin," Draco answered, his voice seemed... nicer.  
  
Hermione stared at him, thinking to believe or not of what she had just heard. 'That voice. He sounds better like that."  
  
"So, Candy! Are you shocked when you heard that you're my sister?" asked Pansy eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, quite shocked, actually. Wait, don't tell me you know about this?"  
  
"I know. Since last year. That's why I've been kind to you! And I'm glad that blasted Voldemort is gone!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm really glad too. But my stupid father. He devours Voldemort. Since Voldemort's death, he keeps on hunting down muggles and muggle-borns. He's getting wilder since the death. Stupid father!" Draco said angrily.  
  
"It's okay, Draco. But.. you seemed to care about mudbloods!" Candy almost yelled, shocked at his sentence.  
  
"Yeah, I can be nice, execpt that Voldemort is forcing me not to," Draco said.  
  
Candy felt surprised by Draco and also that the other Slytherins were quite happy about Voldemort's death.  
  
"You guys are so different, I like you guys now," Candy said under her breath.  
  
"What is it that you just said?" asked Blaise Zambini suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, just that you guys are so sweet about the way you guys are treating me now. By the way, Draco, why didn't you act the way you are now before?"   
  
"I can't. It'll make me un-Slytherin like."  
  
"Well then, if this is the way Slytherins act and behave, I'll try my best to be like a Slytherin," Candy sighed.  
  
"That's the Slytherin spirit!" everyone cheered. They seemed to like Candy by now, especially... Draco. He keeps on looking at her and smiling like they have been close for years.  
  
"Ok, it's getting late. I guess we'll meet you guys at the Great Hall tomorrow morning!" Pansy yelled as she dragged Candy to the girls' dormitory.  
  
~*~*Candy's POV*~*~  
They Slytherins are so great! I'm starting to like them alot! I wonder what Harr- err... Potter and Weasley are going to say when they find out about me being in Slytherin, furthermore, not a mudblood like they always look upon. I'm starting to hate those Gryffindorks. They are starting to suck my life, since that time when Potter and Weasly ignored me during the feast. By the way, the dormitory here is much more nice that the one in Gryffindor. The beds here are dark coloured, the way I like it. The ones in Gryffindor is so pink! When I lie down on it, it's like lying down on a flamingo! The dormitory is also like a room packed with fat flamingos!  
~*~*End of POV*~*~  
  
~*~*Draco's POV*~*~  
Candy's more like a Slytherin more than the way she is when she's a Mudblood Granger. I like her this way. She's a Parkinson, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I think I'm starting to like her a little. But Pansy, she'll blow up if she find out that I'm liking her sister! But it's better than Candy being in Gryffindor, it will suck even more! Not only Pansy will blow up, they others will! I really like Candy now. I can't do antthing now, Pansy's having a crush on me right now. But I hate Pansy! She's better than last year, I admit, but she's not my type! Arrggghhh!!!  
~*~*End of POV*~*~  
  
+Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room,+  
  
"Where is Hermione?!" Ron asked furiously.  
  
"I don't know. The last time I saw her is when she went out to see Professor Dumbledore with that pug-faced Parkinson," Harry said worriedly.  
  
"If that ugly bitch does something to Hermione, I'll swear I'll kill her!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron, calm down. She's probably having some talk with Professor Dumbledore or something. Pansy Parkinson won't do anything to her. I noticed it since last year. She's strangely been nicer to her then. I know she won't. By the way, Ron, you and Harry seemed to ignore her at the feast. She realised you did not notice her, she sighed. But all you could do is to said a stupid 'Hi'. I really pity her, she's getting alone, you know," Anne whispered caringly.  
  
"Yeah, I think Anne is right. You two have been obsessed with us, but look at what you did to Hermione! That poor girl!" Ginny said with a tears in her eyes.  
  
Harry calmed her down by giving her a bear hug. She got comfoted and Harry sent her to the girls' dormitory.  
  
Ron followed suit and sent Anne to the dormitory too. They seemed worried about Hermione now.   
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, Harry and Ron's fault, in this matter! They shouldn't have left Hermione alone! Lol!  
Another chapter, for you!  
  
Thank you reviewers! But I want more reviews than just 11!!  
  
Electia88 / DancinBlondeGirl = I changed her name to Candy cuz in the next chappie, Draco will be singing a song 'I want Candy'. Lol! I can't stick with the name Hermione cuz you can't expect the song to be 'I want Hermione' right? It will sound funny! Haha, read up soon! 


	4. Their Surprise

Chapter 4 = Their surprise  
~*~*  
  
"Hey, Candy! Wake up, you're gonna be late for breakfast!" Blaise screeched.  
  
Candy yawned and looked around to see Pansy already in her school robes, smiling excitedly.  
  
"What's up with you, Pansy?" asked Candy, puzzled.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I'm excited to see the looks on Potter and Weasly's face!"  
  
Candy smiled and nodded. She looked at her watch on the bed table and threw her pillow over to Blaise's head.  
  
"Hey, what's that for?!" asked Blaise half jokingly, and half furiously.  
  
"For waking me up at six!" yelled Candy.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, girl! We're up early because we Slytherins are always up early to plan some stuff for today," Pansy said, with a smirk.  
  
"Don't smirk at me, sister!" joked Candy.  
  
"Fine, the best sister in the world," smiled Pansy.  
  
"I'd better go and get a bath now for our 'plan thingy'!" said Candy, getting up and getting her clean new robes her fake parents, the Grangers, had just bought her.  
  
"Go on, Candy! Make it quick too! We'll wait for you here!" Blaise yelled to her as Candy entered the bathroom.  
  
Candy locked the door to the bathroom and turned on the tap. She brushed her teeth before going in the bathtub filled with cold water. She sat in the bathtub and shivered. She started singing as she fill the cold water with soap and made bubbles in it.  
  
~*  
I wish I could define  
All the thoughts that crossed my mind  
They seem too big for me to choose  
I don't know which ones to use  
When I'm falling down so far  
I think I'll never see your light  
Bouncing off of me  
Shining down here from your eyes  
  
Help me  
Figure out the difference  
Between right and wrong  
Weak and strong  
Day and night  
Where I belong and  
Help me  
Make the right decisions  
Know which way to turn  
Lessons to learn  
And just what my purpose is here  
  
It's like I got the signals crossed  
With messages I can't decode  
Half asleep, never wide awake  
And I'm in complete overload  
I got so much information here  
And nothing I can really grasp  
I should know the truth  
But I'm too afraid so I have to ask  
  
Help me  
Figure out the difference  
Between right and wrong  
Weak and strong  
Day and night  
Where I belong and   
Help me  
Make the right decisions  
Know which way to turn  
Lessons to learn  
And just what my purpose is here  
  
Wanna love you  
More than anything  
I need you  
In my every dream, you're there for me  
Do you love me?  
Oh, I am no angel  
Just an ordinary man  
  
Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle  
Trying to understand why I can't  
Why you're such a riddle  
Got my eyes crossed  
I'm thinking so hard and I know I'm missing the mark  
Can you help me sort out  
All this information  
I'm just rackin' my brain, baby  
Paying attention  
But I'm still lost  
And at all costs  
I gotta know (gotta know, oh)  
  
Help me  
Figure out the difference  
Between right and wrong  
Weak and strong  
Day and night  
Where I belong and  
Help me  
Make the right decisions  
Know which way to turn  
Lessons to learn  
And just what my purpose is here  
  
Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle  
Trying to understand why I can't  
Why you're such a riddle  
Got my eyes crossed  
I'm thinking so hard and I know I'm missing the mark  
Can you help me sort out  
All this information  
I'm just rackin' my brain, baby  
Paying attention  
But I'm still lost  
And at all costs  
I gotta know  
~*  
  
Candy got out of the bathroom and her jaw dropped open by the sight of Draco on her bed.  
  
"Whoa, girl! Nice voice you've got there!" teased Blaise.  
  
"Help you on what, Candy?" asked Draco innocently.  
  
"Very funny, you guys!" blushed Candy.  
  
~*~*Draco's POV*~*~  
I must admit, she really has a nice voice there. For the first time in my whole life, I'm agreeing on Blaise. Candy's voice is so sweet. Just like her name. It fits her. Well, not really, but she's sweet like her name. I don't like her now. I love her! I wonder what blasted father is going to say when he finds out what I'm feeling towards someone right now.. Hehe!  
~*~*End of POV*~*~  
  
"What are you doing here, Draco Malfoy?!" asked Candy as she blushed furiously.  
  
"I-" he tried to answer Candy but he was cut in by Pansy.   
"The plan thing, remamber?"   
  
"Oh yeah, the plan thingy! Is this your custom or something? Guys coming into the girls' dormitory? But isn't that disgusting?" asked Candy, sitting down on her own bed, with Draco next to her.  
  
"Nah, especially when my best friend is here," Draco smiled.  
  
"Who's your best friend, may I ask?" Pansy asked curiously.  
  
"Your darling sister! Who else?" Draco shouted half furiously and half expectantly.  
  
"Me?!" asked Candy.  
  
"Yeah, you, Candy Parkinson!" Draco yelled and embraced her with a tight hug.  
  
"Get a room, you two!" Pansy smiled happily for her sister.   
  
Candy stared into Pansy's eyes and could see that there's no jealousy in her eyes. She seemed sincere with her happy expression, much to the rest's surprise.  
  
"Hey, I used to have a crush on him, doesn't mean I'll have to be jealous of my sister and Draco being together! It's just a crush, guys! i should be happy for her!" Pansy yelled jokingly.  
  
"We're not together!" candy screamed.  
  
"Shh, be quiet, Candy!" Blaise warned her.  
  
"We're not together, right, Draco?" asked Candy, looking at Draco.  
  
Draco looked at her and smiled. Candy couldn't tell what that smile means. They're not together or... 'Arrrggghhh!!! We're not together! He looks cute when he smiles. Wait, what was I thinking?! I couldn't!' thought Candy.  
  
~*~  
  
  
A/N: End of this chappie! No cliffie this time. I'm so sorry about the 'I want Candy' song thingy, I thought ot putting the song in the next chappie, I promise! (By the way, I'm listening to 'I want Candy' right now. lol)  
Sorry to make you wait for Draco singing! I think it's too fast, I don't want to harsh on things! Lol! 


	5. Breakfast or Quarrel?

Chapter 5 = Breakfast or Quarrel?  
~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry this took a long time! I had been very busy since school is coming... Had to buy books, books, and more books! I even have no time to read the sequel to Complicated! I'll try to update more as soon as I can!  
  
~*~*  
  
'So what's the plan?' asked Blaise.  
  
'Well, since Candy is new, we'll just have to make life easy for her. No more chances for her once she understands how to be a Slytherin. She's just a newbie, so I suggest we'll just have to make fun of Potter and Weasley. They're the target for today. Well, almost everyday, of course! Any questions?' asked Draco firmly.  
  
The girls shook their head and smiled. 'Man, I love attention!' thought Draco as he smirked.  
  
'Hey! Look at the time! Breakfast is already served! Let's head to the Great Hall!' Pansy exclaimed.  
  
'Is this why you guys were always late for breakfast every morning?' asked Candy as they walked through the hallway. Blaise nodded and smiled. Hermione's heart began to beat furiously as they reached the giant oak door. When Draco turned the door knob and pushed the door open wide, everyone turned their attention to them, shocked. Candy held Pansy's hands, much to the Gryffindor's surprise.   
  
'Hey Parkinson! What the hell are you doind there?! Let go of her hand!' Ron yelled.  
  
Pansy smirked at him and turned to Candy. Candy looked at Ron and sneered as she sat down for breakfast at the Slytherin table, sitting between Pansy and Blaise. Ginny covered her mouth in shock and Anne stared at them turning red as Harry and Ron stared at Candy furiously.   
  
'Hermione! What are you doing there?! GET YOURSELF AWAY FROM THOSE FILTHY SLYTHERINS!!' yelled Ron, loud enough to break the windows. Candy glared at Ron and the SLytherins started to quarrel and fight with the Gryffindors. The students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw just looked at them happily.  
  
'SILENCE!!!' shouted Professor Snape. [*]A/N: Expectin' Dumbledore to say that, don't you?[*]  
  
'Thank you there, Severus. Now students, there is a misunderstanding here. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly. You have no right to create fights infront of the first years. And neither does the rest of you. Such a disgrace! Hermione Granger is no more in Gryffindor, but in Slytherin. She's now a Parkinson. Candy Parkinson. I hope you'll remain as friends even if your houses are arch-enemies. You may ask each other about this matter later but now, I expect everyone to have a peaceful breakfast and I don't want anymore fights and quarrels from you or you will face suspension!' Dumbledore said, his voice furious than anyone had ever heard him. Everyone started to eat their breakfast quickly as classes are going to start soon.  
  
'Oh, Candy now, is it?' whispered Ron angrily. 'Fine! She can live in Slytherin! Just make sure you'll get it from me, Candy Parkinson!'  
  
[*][In the Malfoy Manor][*]  
  
'That family of bastard and bitch! Think they can get away from our Lord's death easily, don't they?! I'll show them! Their idiotic daughter Pansy Parkinson! She's the one who persuaded her parents to do this!' said Lucius angrily.  
  
'But Lucius, it was their another daughter, Candy Parkinson, the so-called Mudblood. She's the root of all these!' wailed Peter Pettigrew.  
  
'Ah, yes! You're finally not useless at all! We'll deal with her first!' said Lucius, laughing evilly. 


	6. Potions

[*][In the dungeons][*]  
  
'I'll put you in pairs and you will work with your partner on making a truth potion. Pansy Parkinson and Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zambini and Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, Harry Potter and Dean Thomas, Weasley and Robinson, ah, and of course, Draco Malfoy and Candy Parkinson. Okay, all set. Get to work now. And becarefulnot to miss or exceed any ingredient!' Professor Snape exclaimed and grinned at Neville who hated Potions and trembled with fear as Snape grinned at him evilly.   
  
Candy went over to Draco's desk and sat next to him. They started making notes and got all the ingredients from Snape's desk. 'I'll do the cutting, Candy,' offered Draco.   
  
'Uh.. Thanks,' smiled Candy, surprised at Draco's sudden 'kindness'. They started to work immediately. A few minutes after they worked, BOOM!  
  
'Oh, shit! Look at what you've done, Longbottom! You scalded my skin! It hurts! I don't want to work with y-y-y-you an-n-ny m-m-more!' cried Pansy with tears streaming down her pale face.   
  
'I'm so sorry, Parkinson. I didn't mean to add in the blueberries instead of the prunes!' whimpered Neville.  
  
'that's enough of explainations, Mr. Longbottom! Zambini, please send Parkinson to the hospital wing. Thank you. As for you, Mr. Longbottom, I am really disgusted with you. Ten points from Gryffindor,' said Snape.  
  
'Yes, s-s-sir, I'm sorry,' trembled Neville.   
  
'Get to work, students! No more looking at Longbottom. Show's over. Continue working or I'll have to take points away from your house again,' smirked Snape.  
  
'That is so stupid! Snape is such a bastard! He keeps on gtaking points from us!' Ron whispered. Anne just nodded her head in total agreement.   
  
'Whew, that was close, I thought our couldron was the one making that bubbling noise!' said Candy to Draco. Draco smiled and continued cutting the dead caterpillars and started to sing quietly.  
  
'I know a girl who's tough but sweet  
She's so fine, she can't be beat  
She's got everything that I desire  
Sets the summer sun on fire  
  
I want candy  
I want candy  
I want candy  
I want candy  
  
Go to see her when the sun goes down  
Ain't no finer girl in town  
You're my girl, what the doctor ordered  
So sweet, you make my mouth water  
  
I want candy  
I want candy  
I want candy  
I want candy  
  
Candy on the beach, there's nothing better  
But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater  
Some day soon I'll make you mine  
Then I'll have candy all the time  
  
I want candy  
I want candy  
I want candy  
I want candy'  
  
Candy looked at Draco, bewildered. 'What does he mean by he wants Candy?' thought Candy.  
  
At that moment, Snape started speaking. 'All right class, stop now. Pour your potion into the glass I've given you and drink it. Start asking your partners any question and to get the potion off, come to my table and I'll give you another potion to drink,' said Snape, 'So drink up!'  
  
The students poured the potion into their glass from the cauldron. Candy asked Draco to drink his potion first, and he did. After a few seconds when Candy realised that nothing happened to Draco, she drank hers too.   
  
'So, Draco, you ask me a question too,' offered Candy.  
  
'Okay. So Candy, what do you think of your ex best friends and me?' 


	7. Confession

[*][Confession][*]  
  
'Oh, which one first?' asked Candy innocently.  
  
'Well, preferably Potter and Weasley,' whispered Draco.  
  
'Okay then... Well, now that I am in Slytherin and I have to be like a Slytherin, I think they are such idiotic little brats. If I have known that I belong in Slytherin, I would not have been their best friends!' Candy said innocently.  
  
'Oh, thats sweet of you, Candy,' smiled Draco.  
  
'Thanks. Anyway, about you. I think you are sweet, Draco. You are better and nicer when you are not around others. I think we can be very best friends come to think of it,' Candy said as she blushed.  
  
'Really?' asked Draco, surprised.  
  
'Yeah, but I'm not sure about my sister, though. She can be very mad if she finds out that we're best friends even if I'm new in Slytherin and I get to be your best friend. She might be very jealous. If we get to be best friends, however,' blushed Candy even harder.  
  
'Well, thats explains everything. You'll ask me a question now, Candy,' said Draco, trying to stop other people's attention.   
  
'Why to do hate me so much when i'm in Gryffindor?'  
  
'To be frank with you, I don't really hate you. I see something in you that is not as bad as I think when you stared at me last year. You know, the time when I first called you a mudblood?'   
  
Snape realised that they were attracting too much attention from others and noticed that Harry and Ron were glaring at them, Snape asked the whole class to stop and gave them another potion to drink and reverse the spell/potion.   
  
[*][After potions][*]  
  
'Stop right there, you bastard and bitch!' snarled Ron.  
  
'She's not a bitch, you geek!' snapped Draco.  
  
'She's not? Well then, she's a bitching scum bitch!'  
  
Candy started to sob and tried to slap Ron, but Ron was too fast for her. She got smacked, hard.  
  
Anne gasped as Candy slided down on the hard ground, but did not dare to help her in case Ron did something to her too. Draco quickly helped Candy up, but when she cried harder, Draco got in front of Ron and punched Ron hard on the stomach. Ron, being strong and built-up, could bear the pain and pushed Draco to the wall. Harry, not thinking of the consequences, joined along with Ron. They started to beat Draco up. Pansy came just in time and saw Ron and Harry beating the hell out of Draco. She was with Blaise and went over quickly to Candy. Blaise, realising that the boys had not noticed them, came right over to Ron and pulled him. Ron turned to face her, but SMACK! Ron felt pain on his cheek. Blaise had slapped him. Hard. Enough to make him cry. 


	8. New Friend

[*][New Friend][*]  
  
'What's all the commontion?' came McGanagall's voice. As she came closer to the students, along with Snape and Dumbledore behind her. She gasped as she saw Candy and Draco on the floor.   
  
'What happened here?!' exclaimed McGonagall as she frowned.  
  
'I-I was-' Ron strutted but was cut short by Dumbledore.  
  
'I wouldn't want to hear any explainations now. All of you will have to meet me in my office tonight after dinner. ALL OF YOU. Meanwhile, please send Miss Parkinson and Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing immediately. As for you, Mr Weasley, I think it is not necessary for you to go to the hospital wing for some safety precautions,' said Dumbledore sternly.  
  
'All right, Professor Dumbledore,' said Ron.  
  
Pansy and Blaise carried Draco and Candy to the hospital wing. Draco had cuts and bruises all over, and Candy could not bear the sharp pain on her cheek. It was very red and feels as if it would drop off any time soon. She broke one of her teeth too (that hurts!).  
  
*Gryfindor Common Room*  
  
'Why did you slap Candy?! Have you lost your mind?!' screeched Ginny to Ron.  
  
'She was-'  
  
'Was what? Disturbing you?! I don't think she did, Ronald Weasley! Such a disgrace having you as a brother!' cried Ginny. Harry tried to comfort her, but he was pushed away by Ginny.  
  
'Don't ever touch me again, Harry Potter! Don't think you can get away from this easily! You are involved in this too! I am wrong to think what you are in the first place! You only care for yourself! Fame and attention! That's all you care about! From now on, we have nothing to do with each other!' cried Ginny as she ran out of the common room.   
  
'Ginny!' shouted Harry.  
  
Ginny heard him, but didn't turn back. She rally hates Harry now. She cares for Candy even if she is in Slytherin. Candy is still her best friend no matter what Harry or on or any other Gryffindor says.   
  
+Ginny's POV+  
  
It's all their fault that everything happened now. if they hadn't ignored her, Candy wouldn't want to be in Slytherin!  
  
~  
  
Ginny ran straight to the Hospital WIng where Draco, Candy, Pansy and Blaise were. When she pushed open the giant oak door, she saw Mdm Pomfrey talking to Pandy and Blaise next to Draco and Candy's beds. Draco seemed unconsius, but Candy was awake, sitting on her bed. She was crying. Pansy and Blaise was sobbing too. Ginny wondered what happened. Candy was the first to see Ginny enter, and she called Ginny.  
  
'Candy! Zambini! Parkinson! Why are you crying? And why is Malfoy unconsius?' asked Ginny concerned.   
  
'Ginny... I'm glad you're here. Draco... he... has... a... injured... his.... liver,' Candy cried harder.  
  
'That's okay, Candy. I'm sure Mdm Pomfrey can cure him easily,' comforted Ginny.  
  
'That, I'm afraid, is difficult, Miss Weasley, dear. It is almost impossible for me to cure him. We need a most complicated potion to cure him. Even more comlicated that brewing a Polyjuice Potion. Ten times more. If we brew the potion, it will take three months. If not, we will have no choice but to send him to a Muggle hospital. But it can be very dangerous. The surgeons there may however do a mistake there with his blood and he may no longer be a wizard. He will be considered a muggle.' explained Mdm Pomfrey.  
  
'Oh my! What are we going to do?' gasped Ginny.  
  
'I'm not sure. We'll have to leave it up to Dumbledore to decide. We can not giving him the potion, however, but we will have to just let him lay in this state and wait until six months.'   
  
Ginny started to cry, along with Candy, Blaise and Pansy as Mdm Pomfrey left the room and got back to her office. Moments after they stopped crying, Candy looked at Ginny with questions in her head.  
  
'Candy, why are you staring at me like that?' Ginny asked.  
  
'It's just that you're a Gryffindor. You seemed to care so much about us, the Slytherins. Won't Harry Potter be angry with you?' asked Candy. Pansy and Blaise nodded in agreement.  
  
'Pothead? He sucks my life. Who would care if he is mad at me?' Ginny practically shouted.  
  
'Ginny? Did you had a fight with him or something?' asked Blaise excitedly. Pansy smiled widely.  
  
'Much better. We broke up,' smiled Ginny back.  
  
'But why?' asked Pansy.  
  
'Sister! Don't be a busybody! Now let's go, we can celebrate this happy break-up thingy after we worry about Draco and meeting Dumbledore. We're supposed to meet Dumbledore now, remember?'   
  
'Oh, yeah!'  
  
'Can I follow?' asked Ginny with pleading eyes.  
  
'Of course! It would be better if we support from a Gryffindor,' squealed Pansy.  
  
[*][Meanwhile in the dark forest][*]  
  
'What are we doing here, Lucius?' asked Peter Pettigrew.  
  
'Don't be such an idiot, Pettigrew! Why do think we are here for?!'  
  
'Oh, now remember, Lucius! How can I forget!' lied Peter.  
  
'You're such a useless idiot! I should have planned to do thid job myself! Arrggh!'  
  
Peter just sighed. 


	9. Detentions

Chapter 9 - Detentions  
  
~  
The four girls skipped through the hallway like little kids, giggling. They soon reached the huge gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office, Candy said the password, 'Chocolate Jumping Beans'. The gargoyle stood aside and winded up the stairs and let the girls go up the stairs. The girls opened the giant oak door and went inside. Ginny gasped at the sight of Dumbledore's office. It was the first time in her whole life she has entered the office. The office is interesting, in Ginny's opinion.  
  
[*][Ginny's POV][*]  
Wow, this place rocks. I've never been to a place full of books and pictures before. Except for the library and museum, of course. But this looks much better. So ancient...   
  
Hey, that's Potter, Ron and Anne. Why is Potter looking at me like that? He looks wierd...  
[*][End of POV][*]  
  
Ginny and the other girls sat down on a couch nearest to them. As if on cue, Dumbledore shot out of nowhere.  
  
'Ah, I see you'd come, Miss Pakinson. And is that Miss Weasley? I wonder why are you here, Miss Weasley?' asked Dumbledore politely, but he seemed to have a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
'Erm... I just want to make sure my friends are okay. But in my opinion, I think I'm involved too, Professor. Am I right?' asked Ginny nervously.  
  
'I'm not sure about that, Miss Weasley. But if you consider yourself involved, very well then. However, you will have to face the consequences.'  
  
'Too right I will, sir.'  
  
'Alright. Anyway, on with our plan. I would like to hear the story of why your started fighting, Miss Parkinson, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley.'  
  
Candy started, 'I don't know why Potter and Weasley wanted from us, sir. I really am. I was walking along the hallway at that time when Potter and Weasley started calling me rude names, but luckily Draco was there to help me. I tried to slap Weasley, but he slapped me first. Potter and Weasley was like having their tempers risen and wanted to hit Draco. Weasley was about to punch Draco but I stood infront of Draco. Weasley's fist hit me instead, Professor. After that, I dropped to the floor and- and-'  
  
'Malfoy hit me, sir,' cut Weasley.  
  
'Enough. JUst one more thing. I was told that Miss Zambini slapped Mr Weasley?'  
  
'Yes, sir. Zambini slapped Ron. Just because he hit Malfoy,' said Harry.  
  
'Just?' asked Dumbledore with his eyebrow raised.  
  
They fell silent for a moment and Dumbledore started again.  
  
'Have you thought of the consequences before you did anything? Mr Potter? Mr Weasley?' asked Dumbledore angrily. The students looked at him in shock. He had not been this angry before. This is a rare sight.  
  
'I-I-I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again.' whispered Harry.  
  
'I hope so. You can be expelled if I hand this report to the ministry! You know Mr Malfoy! He can do anything to make you shameful!' scolded Dumbledore. Candy frowned when Dumbledore talked about Lucius Malfoy.  
  
'However, I will let you off this time. But, with a detention. For EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU. Miss Parkinsons, Miss Zambini, Miss Robinson, Miss Weasley, you will be having detentions with Filch tomorrow night. For the both of you, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, you will be suspended from HOgwarts until when Mr Malfoy gets back to his consious state.'  
  
'Consious state? What do you mean, Professor?' asked Ron nervously.  
  
'Mr Malfoy has injured his liver. All because of your fight, Mr Weasley. You can be fined if this case is being brought up to Wizards Court. A high sum of money, Mr Weasley. Do you think you can afford? And Mr Potter, you can be sent to the Young Wizards' Home, if this is made serious. Imagine having a celebrity in a home. A disgrace. Tsk tsk. It is difficult for Mr Malfoy to be cured. It takes a very long time for him to recover. Mdm Pomfrey will tell you about this soon enough. But I don't think you are interested, are you? Both of you will be serving suspension at Hagrid's house tomorrow night. Leaving is inclusive. I am civil enough to send you to Hagrid's house, you know. If I send you home, I doubt each of you will come back next summer or so. I will be sending you a letter tonight to your parents or guardians, telling them of your mistake and punishments. So I will not be surprised if I hear Holwers screeching from Hagrid's house. Therefore, I BID YOU goodnight.' 


	10. Meeting a new person

Chapter 10 - Meeting with a new person  
  
'Hey, Dumbledore's strange,' said Pansy.  
  
'What do you mean, Pansy?' asked Ginny and candy stimuneously.  
  
'You know, he's been acting a bit wierd lately. Since Candy transferred into Slytherin. He's more stricter than usual.'  
  
'Yeah, I agree. I was actually shocked when Dumbledore suspended Potter and Weasley. I thought Potter is Dumbledore's all time favourite!' exclaimed Blaise.  
  
'Well, time do change, don't they?' asked Candy knowingly.  
  
'Anyway, back to Draco. What are we going to do about him?' asked Pansy.  
  
They talked about Draco until they reached the hospital wing. They entered the wing and was surprised to see Mrs Malfoy kneeling down on the floor, sobbing, with Mdm Pomfrey comforting her.  
  
'Um.. Mrs Malfoy? Are you okay?'   
  
'Pansy! I'm glad to see you! You must be C-c-candy! *sob*'  
  
'Yes, Mrs Malfoy. I am Candy. Please sit down, I can't bear to see someone crying on the floor.'  
  
'Oh, sorry, Candy dear. I just feel depressed and worried about Draco. He's in danger, I suppose.'  
  
'Don't worry, Mrs Malfoy. He will be okay, I'm sure of that.'  
  
'Oh, thank you, girls. You cheered me up a bit. Candy, can I have a moment with you? In private?'  
  
'Oh, yes, Mrs Malfoy. I'd be glad to,' smiled Candy.  
  
Both Candy and Mrs Malfoy went inside Mdm Pomfrey's office as Mdm Pomfey needed to attend to Draco and giving him a potion to drink.   
  
'Please sit down, Candy.'  
  
'Erm.. Thank you, Mrs Malfoy.'  
  
'Okay. Ready for a talk with me?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Good. Now, I just need to clarify some things with you. Draco has told me lots about you. By owl post, of course. He told me his feelings about you and also his secrets. He did not dare tell his father about this, though. I know that you know Lucius is still mad at your real parents for killing the dark lord. Right? Well, if he found out that Draco has deep friendship with the person he most loath, he will be outraged. Draco has told you everything that happened to him before, I suppose?'  
  
Candy shook her head no.   
  
'Since Draco did not tell you, I would be glad to tell you. As you can see, Draco is the most horrible kis in Slytherin. He is the most hatred kid in Hogwarts. Why do you think so? Because of his treatment at home. He is always being tortured by his father even if he did a very small mistake like spilling water all over the place. he would even be placed under a curse. I remembered once Lucius threatened to put Draco under the killing curse if he tries to talk about the dark lord again. But I don't think Lucius would ever do it, though. Draco always talked about the dark lord at home. Always. But he never got killed by Lucius. why? Because the dark lord would kill Lucius instead if he kills Draco. Draco is the most suitable heir for the dark lord in Voldemort's point of view. Draco never dreamt of being a death eater. Never at all,' said Mrs Malfoy, almost out of breath.   
  
Before Candy could open her mouth, they heard a scream from the wing.  
  
'AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 


End file.
